


The First

by VIntageLibrary



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants, Consort Charles, Four Horsemen, M/M, No X-Men...yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIntageLibrary/pseuds/VIntageLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles inadvertently witnesses En Sabah Nur's awakening thereby bringing about events no one could have predicted. There may be four horsemen of the Apocalypse but there was only one Consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit from ‘X-Men: Apocalypse’ or any of the characters associated.

* * *

 

He was sleeping he realised, but he wasn’t dreaming. He couldn’t be certain but it seemed the only logical excuse for where he was.

  
He stood in a bustling market place, people and cars moving past him constantly, everyday sounds of music, talking and car horns honking permeated the air. Stalls were filled with people shouting back and forth haggling over goods. He couldn’t speak the language but he caught phrases that he recognised. Arabic, was he in Egypt? The air was humid, oppressive to Charles who was accustomed to cooler temperatures. The market square was filled with many assortments, trinkets, antiques, rugs, groceries and spices. The square was alive with activity.

  
He wondered why he was here. When he was younger, with less control over his powers, he often stumbled upon others dreams while he slept, but not for many years now. Moving with the constant motion of the shoppers, he wandered through the market, searching for the reason why he was there.

  
A woman and her child stood before a vender of fresh fruit, the mother scrutinising over what to purchase while the boy hung from her arm, brown curls falling into green eyes while he peered at his surroundings. A young man was helping an elderly gentleman lift crates onto the back of a truck nearby. A teenager past in front of Charles with a large portable stereo over his right shoulder, music blaring from it to the disgruntlement of the older generations around him. Tourists dotted about, purchasing artefacts of ancient Egypt, or at least that was what they were led to believe.

  
Movement to his left caught his eye. A man had exited a car with a harried expression on his face and had entered a building within the vicinity. The reason that Charles chose to follow him was not for the nervous look upon his face or for the anxiety that seemed to wrack the man’s body as he walked nor was it for the strange triangular tattoo on his neck. It was for the woman who stalked after the man. She disappeared after him through the same doorway and out of Charles sight.

  
He followed after them.

  
He was led through what felt like a maze of court yards and hallways. Fearing that he may lose sight of the man and woman, he quickened his pace. What he came across confused him at first. A man lay on the ground and he wasn’t moving. Breath caught in his throat, Charles knelt next to him and laid his hand against the man’s neck, feeling for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief at the sluggish beat he found, he glanced to the confusing part of what he had found. A hole had been dug out of the ground beside the man. It was dark but he could make out the carved steps at the top.

  
At the mouth of the hole lay discarded planks of wood and a large rug, presumably used to conceal the hole. However, what caught Charles attention was the black hijab that lay to the side, leading Charles to assume that it belonged to the woman form before.

  
Stepping away from the man, Charles took a deep breath, steeled himself and ventured into the tunnel. Down he went, feet falling into the rough hand carved footfalls of the tunnel, hands groping to the sides to help keep some sort of balance. The further he went the darker it became.

  
Clearing the bottom of the tunnel, he came across nothing he had ever seen before. There was a large cavern buried beneath the market, torches littered by those who had ventured before him gave light to the ancient Egyptian figures carved into the stone. Though the flickering of the torches came first, the second thing Charles noticed was the chanting from below. There were people in the tunnel and they were chanting together. Making his way to the source, he came across the woman from before, she was watching the men.

  
Having lost the hijab at the tunnel, he found that she was pale skinned, waring navy kakis, a pale blue shirt and a leather satchel slung over her shoulder. He knew she was not part of the group who gathered here. She slowly and quietly began moving through the cavern, out of sight from the men as she took photographs of her surroundings. As Charles moved closer to her, he took sight of the reason why the men were there.

  
They knelt before a pyramid, one carved with the same symbols as Charles had seen tattooed onto their necks. They were chanting, praying, though he didn't know enough of the language to understand, he did recognise that they were repeating a phrase over and over.

  
En Sabah Nur.

  
As their voices grew in tandem together, he felt warmth at the back of his legs, twisting the upper half of his body to look behind him, he saw that the path of the sun was growing, by leaving the mouth of the hole uncovered, they were no longer in darkness. He watched with curiosity as the sun breached the pyramid.

  
He did not expect what happened.

  
As soon as the suns rays landed on the pyramid it began to…glow. Veins of gold sprout along the carved symbols and as they traveled lower, the cavern began to shake. Panic from the men was instant but so too was their elation. Chanting rose once again, but this time louder than before.

  
The gold began to lower, searching for something, something deep below. As the shaking grew in magnitude, the woman ran past him to the tunnel, fighting her way to the top. The roof was crumbling now, Charles stood unaffected as his heart raced, desperate to know what was at the bottom of the cavern.

  
He knew when it happened. He felt the power awakening in an instant. His body froze as the power rushed through him seizing him in place. A face flashed in his mind, it was a man, he had dark tanned skin and deep brown eyes, thick eyebrows and full lips. He was looking at Charles with an expression of awe and reverence.

  
Charles woke in a cold sweat.


End file.
